


Rolling-Pin Rendezvous

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Baking, Baking Boyfriends, Fluff, Gift Fic, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When class is unexpectedly canceled for the day, Tavros finds himself home alone with nothing to do. Well, he could always drop by and pay a visit to his boyfriend while he works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rolling-Pin Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prospails](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prospails/gifts).



> A companion piece of sorts to [this.](http://frostingflakes.tumblr.com/post/81123385348/happy-birthday-hun-sorry-its-a-little-late-in)

Tavros Nitram flopped down onto the couch with a yawn. He stretched out his legs, letting his feet rest on the coffee stable in front of him.

It was the bright and early hour of 11 a.m., and Tavros was completely and utterly bored. Class was canceled for the day, which was something that he was incredibly grateful for. On the other hand, it suddenly left him with nothing to do. Normally he wished that he could be _less_ busy. But now that Tavros actually had the free time he longed for, he didn’t know what to do with it. Funny how things tended to work that way….

All his friends and associates were busy around this time of day. He tried flipping through the channels for something to watch on TV, but there wasn’t anything good this early. He had already beaten pretty much every game he owned multiple times. And besides, it wasn’t quite as much fun playing by himself anymore.

Maybe Tavros didn’t actually want the free time as much as he thought he did… He could always draw something, he supposed. Though considering how much it was constantly being demanded of him from his courses, the idea didn’t seem that appealing. Instead, he reached over and picked up his phone, examining the screen. No alerts, no texts, not even an email.

With a sigh, Tavros let the device drop onto the couch cushions next to him. His ennui probably wouldn’t even be this bad if it wasn’t for the fact that he was stuck in the apartment all by himself.

Tavros was a full time student at a nearby university. The way things normally worked out, Gamzee would be home from work just before he was done with classes. Because of the way their schedules were, it wasn’t very often that either of them would be in the apartment alone for too long. It wasn’t even noon yet, which meant Gamzee wouldn’t be back for almost another 4 hours. At this rate, Tavros would end up doing nothing but sitting around all day.

Pulling himself to his feet, Tavros made his way to the bedroom. After finally changing out of his pajamas, he threw on a long sleeved shirt and jeans. He snatched up his phone from the couch, and took his keys off the hook, before walking out of the apartment door.

* * *

After a brisk and short walk (thankfully Gamzee’s job was fairly close to their apartment building), Tavros arrived at his destination. Sitting on a quaint city street corner was his boyfriend’s place of employment, the Boulangerie Miraculeuse. As the name would imply (Tavros could never pronounce it right), the place was relatively classy. It was a particularly popular spot amongst the white collared, with businesses often calling in catering or hosting meetings there.

Pushing open the clear glass door, Tavros stepped inside. He was immediately greeted with the sweet scents of the bakery. The warm smells of fresh baked breads combined with the sweet aromas of pastries of all types nearly made his mouth water. Display cases showing off desserts and treats were strewn about the entryway, wetting the appetites of potential customers. The décor was pleasant, with a distinct almost European charm to it. It looked classy, but not enough to demand overdressing. The overall atmosphere somehow managed to be casual, but quaint. The place drew in varying crowds, from college students to businessmen.

Instead of grabbing a menu and finding his own seat like most other customers, Tavros made his way up to one of the counters, lined with display cases. There, a hulking tattooed man in uniform was idly leaning on the surface, tapping his fingers with a bored expression on his face. Though most people wouldn’t have guessed it, he was actually the owner of the establishment.

When the intimidating figure didn’t notice Tavros’s approach, the Taurus quietly and hesitantly cleared his throat, prompting him to look up from the counter.

With a grunt of acknowledgment, he dismissively said “Motherfucker’s in the back. Go on through.” He punctuated his sentence by pointing back into the kitchen behind him.

After quickly thanking him, Tavros walked around to the back of the counter, and then into the kitchen behind it. The same tantalizing smells of baked goods were even stronger here, as newly prepared breads and pastries sat on racks to cool, their delicious scents wafting into the air.

In the middle of the large room, his eyes fell upon Gamzee, working away at dough with a rolling pin. He was dressed quite differently than how Tavros usually saw him, however. Instead of baggy T-shirts and sweatpants, he was wearing the typical ensemble of a pastry chef (sans the hat, for whatever reason). The shirt was a light lavender color, with the lower half consisting of a simple white apron. His normally wild blond curls were now carefully styled in a presentable manner, and like his uncle at the front counter, his face was also devoid of makeup. Instead, patches of flour were dusted over his uniform, and even his bare arms in a few places.

Tavros had seen Gamzee in the getup a few times before. Still, it always came as a slight surprise for him to see his boyfriend so well dressed. He normally changed before he left work to return home, so by the time Tavros would come back from campus, Gamzee would already be dressed in his usual casual attire.

Tavros leaned on a brick arch near the entryway, watching the chef at work. Gamzee had a serene expression on his face, as he worked and molded the pastry dough in front of him. Somehow, he looked like he was both focused and relaxed at the same time. Either way, he certainly always seemed like he knew what he was doing. At least to Tavros, anyway. Gamzee was infinitely better at baking than he was. It was the Makara family business, after all.

Gamzee turned away from the now finished pie crust. But before he moved to grab a tin to mold it into, he finally noticed Tavros’s presence. His face lit up near instantly upon seeing him.

“Aw shit!” He said, walking over to his lover “Now why didn’t my favorite motherfucker all up and announce his presence when he arrived?” He pulled Tavros into a hug, getting a decent amount of flour on the other’s clothes in the process.

“Oh, uh, sorry.” He replied, chuckling a little at Gamzee’s eagerness “I was just, watching you work, I guess.”

Well, that didn’t sound as awkward in his head.

“Nah bro, it’s all good,” Gamzee said, completely unfazed. “So, what brings my Tavbabe here today? Shouldn’t a motherfucker be back home relaxin’ on his day off?”

“I was bored, so I thought I’d come see you, maybe?” Tavros answered, pulling away from the embrace. “I mean, I hope I’m not distracting you or anything. I can go if you need me to.”

“Ain’t nothin’ distractin’ about havin’ my miracle with me in the kitchen!” Gamzee assured him. “Say, wanna help a motherfucker out?”

“…Help?” Tavros repeated questioningly.

“You know,” Gamzee began “Help this motherfucker get his bake on?”

“Oh Gamzee, no you know I’m no good at this kind of….” Tavros trailed off at Gamzee giving him his best pleading face, complete with hands clasped together in what was essentially silent begging.

“Oh…. Alright,” Tavros begrudgingly conceded. It was hard to say no to those big bright eyes like that.

To show his appreciation, Gamzee quickly leaned down to place a chaste kiss on Tavros’s lips, before dragging him towards the counter he was working at.

“Alright,” Gamzee said after depositing his boyfriend directly in front of the dough “Now what we’re all up and makin’ here is a miraculous cranberry pie.”

Well, at least if Tavros was going to fail, he would be ruining a flavor of pie that he didn’t particularly like. That was something.

“So,” Gamzee began, handing Tavros a pie tin “What you gotta do is fit the crust in here real gentle like, ‘else it’ll rip. Got it, bro?”

“Yeah, I think so…” Tavros said, carefully maneuvering the sheet of dough over the pie tin. Using a minimal amount of force, he cautiously poked and prodded at the dough, trying to fit it to the surface of its container.

He was startled slightly when Gamzee, who had been watching over his shoulder, suddenly announced that it was “Perfect!”

Well, it certainly didn’t _look_ perfect. “But there’s still dough hanging over the edge.” Tavros said, confused.

“We’re gonna fix that in a minute, bro.” Gamzee informed him, as he bent over to rummage through a drawer. He surfaced with a rather long, but thin looking knife.

Come to think of it, Tavros really wasn’t sure how he was supposed to fit all of that crust neatly into the tin in the first place. This is what Gamzee was here for, he supposed.

“Now,” Gamzee said, picking up the pie tin and handing it to Tavros “What you’re gonna do is trim off all that extra shit. Just press this knife all up and against the side of the tin, and then turn it.” He instructed, giving Tavros the knife.

“Right…” With a very stern and focus expression, Tavros began following Gamzee’s directions. He pierced the excess crust with the tip of the knife, and then slowly started to move the tin. He jumped slightly, however, when Gamzee slung an arm over his rigid frame. He immediately ceased what he was doing and looked up at his boyfriend in confusion. He had barely started cutting, so he hoped he hadn’t messed up already.

“You’re way too tense, Tav.” Gamzee explained “You gotta loosen up a little. Relax, ya know?”

With a sigh, Tavros did his best to oblige him. He thought back to the way Gamzee was working when he first arrived. He looked so relaxed, almost spaced out, even. Yet his work was so smooth and practiced. Maybe he had a point after all.

Taking a deep breath, the Taurus set back to work. While he was considerably less tense this time, he still couldn’t help but be a little cautious about what he was doing. Still, by the time he was finished, under Gamzee’s supervision he created a perfectly shaped and molded pie crust.

Exhaling in relief, Tavros set the now finished pie crust down on the counter.

“Knew you could do it, babe!” Gamzee congratulated him with a kiss on the cheek.

Tavros laughed sheepishly, blushing slightly. “I probably couldn’t have without your help.”

“Motherfucker doesn’t give himself enough credit.” Gamzee said, patting him on the back.

“Yo!” A booming voice called from the front counter. “Little motherfucker’s gotta go. Holdin’ up production.”

Just as Gamzee was about to shout back in protest, Tavros interrupted him. “Don’t uh, worry about it. I’ll just go wait at a table or something.”

“You sure, Tav?” Gamzee asked “Cuz I can fight a motherfucker on this if you want.”

“Yeah,” He nodded “Your shift is almost over anyway, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, guess you’re right bro. Why don’t you go get yourself somethin’ to snack on while you wait for this motherfucker?” Gamzee offered.

“I’ll uh, think about it.” Tavros answered. “I’ll see you when you’re done,” He said, leaning up to give Gamzee a quick peck on the lips, before walking out of the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Boulangerie Miraculeuse=Miraculous Bakery. The name was suggested by the lovely [Colorfulcheshire. ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulCheshire/pseuds/colorfulCheshire) Since the bakery in the picture looked _very_ French/European to me, I decided to put that kind of spin on it. I apologize if I embarrassed myself in my attempt to do so. (For what it's worth I _am_ a French minor @.@)
> 
> Anyways, here you go darling! I hope you like it! I can't apologize enough for how late it is. Still, I hope you enjoyed it anyway.


End file.
